A whole new legend
by Destiny Rahl
Summary: This is a post DH-Story, with loads of romance, drama, family and perhaps a little comedy. With the POV of 3rd Year Lily Potter, it follows the life and times of all the descendents of JKR's characters. 25 years later, it's the start of a whole new legend
1. In the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 1**

Another year of change was set to begin. Lily Potter was going to start her third year in a few hours. She sat in her compartment alone, because the only person she was even thinking of allowing in her compartment, her cousin Hugo, had gone out for a moment to talk to one of his friends.

"Lily!"

She looked up, to come face to face with David Longbottom.

"Uh, hello," she murmured as politely as she could.

David turned red, and stammered, "Uh…he-hello Lily. I just wa-wanted to umm…ask you…umm…are you free?"

"Do I look like I'm busy?" she asked coolly. She was supposed to be polite to him, but he was getting on her nerves. He was a big lump of baby fat and stammering.

"No…uh…well…I just wanted to say hi," he murmured, obviously chilled by what she had said or her tone. He gave her a smile, going all red again, and then walked out, nearly running into Hugo on his way out.

Lily smiled at her cousin as he entered the compartment. He had been her best friend since they had started school, and he knew everything about her. Well…almost everything. She could tell him that later.

A sudden bang made her get up from her seat and join Hugo at the door. He looked at her, a little bemused.

Her brother, James, suddenly sped down the corridor. He stopped in front of her.

"Hey Lils! Hope you're not getting into any trouble with your many boyfriends. And Hugo…hi…hope lil Lils hasn't bored the crap out of you yet…no…well I have to go. You heard that bang? All the work of the great talents of yours truly with the help of Fred Weasley…"

And he was off.

Lily scowled at him as he sped off, screaming, "I don't have MANY boyfriends…I just had 1 last year…and…" She left off, seeing that he was far away.

"Chill," said Hugo with a smile.

She sighed, and then another looming figure walked down the hallway. It was her other brother, Al (Albus, but no one really called him that). He wore a gleaming "Gryffindor Prefect" badge, that uncle Percy had gushed over for a whole hour without stopping. (Lily and Hugo had been counting.) But beyond that, Lily knew there was no one in the whole house who would have made a better prefect. He was responsible, kind and impartial. (Sometimes more than she liked…)

"Get in kids," he said wearily as he looked at all the kids in the corridors. "Nothing to see here…"

He stopped and smiled as he looked at the two of them. She had always thought he had the kindest smiles, even if he always looked so troubled.

"Hi Lily, Hi Hugo," he said, and then walked on, shooing more kids in.

"He and James are so different…" Hugo observed.

She did not reply, he had said this before, more than once.

Suddenly, another looming figure, that of Rose Weasley, one of her cousins and Hugo's sister could be seen. Lily hid her irritation with a false smile, but neither of her cousins seemed to notice.

She stopped in front of them and smiled. "Hi Hugo…how are you doing? Hi Lily. I hope you both are studying well. Your OWLs are in less than 2 years you know…And ours are this year. I'm a little worried…."

The "Gryffindor Prefect" badge was on her robes too. Lily just realized that everyone she had seen was already in school robes. Perhaps they were going to reach soon.

"Hey Hugo," she said after Rose had also disappeared down that corridor. "I think we need to change."

"Oh ok," he said with a smile. "You change. I'll be right back."

As he stalked off, another person walked in. Lily started at seeing him. It was Scorpius Malfoy, who had for very long been regarded as the worst enemy of her eldest brother, even though Al often talked to him. She turned as he came, but he took no notice of her, just stalked off straight ahead. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the "Slytherin Prefect" badge on his robes.

She was intensely glad that Hugo was not around to see her face.


	2. The Welcoming Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately…**

**Anyway, please R&R. **

**Chapter 2**

The welcome speech was over, and so was the sorting. Cousin Roxanne had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and all the cheering and clapping and noise was over. It was the perfect time for Lily to implement her plan.

She had, as usual, gone flamboyant in her look that morning. Perhaps even more than usual, because the teachers never said anything on the first day. Her hair, an auburn color, had a million stars in it, and she wore a belt of bright stars on her robes. She could see the new Professor look at her disapprovingly. She crinkled her nose, but did not have the time or leisure to wonder who he was and why the headmistress hadn't introduced him. She had bigger things on her mind.

Today she was going to implement the first part of her plan.

She could see Scorpius Malfoy coming towards her. Perfect. Hugo had told her once that no one could resist a beautiful girl head on. She was going to get him to notice her, even if it was the last thing she did. He walked towards her, and she planned the graceful flick of hair that was to enchant him, when suddenly…

"Lily!"

She turned, and in that millisecond, her opportunity was gone. She looked at Hugo with a scowl on her face.

"What?!"

"Lily, it's Teddy. He's coming here. Why are you in such a bad mood suddenly?"

"Oh it's nothing…Hi Teddy!"

The tall, brown haired man in front of her smiled. "It's Professor Lupin, Lily…"

"It's Ms. Potter, Professor Lupin," she said with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny," he said with a friendly smile. It was well known around the school that Professor Theodore Lupin always called people by their first names, and always insisted they call him Professor Teddy too. It did not make him popular among many of the teachers (though Headmistress McGonagall did not seem to mind…) but it made him very popular among the students.

"Lily, have you seen James?" he asked suddenly, and as he looked at her, she became aware that one of his eyes was the usual gray, and the other was brown. Teddy never changed his appearance for fun. Long ago, he had decided on one look that suited him, and he rarely changed it. He also looked sad and drawn.

Her face drawn in a sympathetic frown, she said, "Are you ok Teddy?"

"I'm fine Lily, thank you, have you seen James?"

"Yes, he's gone to the common room," she said with a sigh. Best let James handle this. He and Teddy had been very good friends since as long as she could remember.

"Thank you," he said as she walked off.

She looked around for Victorie. It was well known that the two were dating, and perhaps she would know something. Victorie was far by her favorite female cousin, and they were quite intimate despite their difference in age. But she was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and went back to thinking about her plan.

Suddenly, Al walked up and sat next to her. She smiled at him. He smiled back, obviously a little troubled.

"So how's it going, Lils?" he asked as he looked around the table.

"Fine Al, who are you looking for?"

"Oh, no one…just Rose…Hugo, have you seen her? I think she's avoiding me…have I done something wrong?"

"I'm sure it's not _you_ Al…it must just be _her_," said Lily, more vindictively than she had meant to.

He looked at her, probably surprised at the sudden violence in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing…she just seemed a little troubled in the train," said Lily, hastily covering up. Thankfully, Hugo wasn't paying any attention.

Still looking a little suspicious, he said, "Make sure you don't wear all this from tomorrow Lils…you know you'll get into trouble…I think I'll go now…have fun..."

"Hey, wait. Do you know who the new teacher is? And do you know where Victorie went?"

"Yay…the new teacher is Professor Arthur Snape. Yes Lily, he's Professor Severus Snape's far-off nephew. And Victorie's in her room, but I think she wants to meet you…"

"You know I'm taking her class this year…cool isn't it…being 3rd year rocks…"

"Ya, Divination with Torie is a whole loada fun…" said Al with a small smile, before walking off.

"Cool…Professor Snape's far-off nephew…" said Hugo with a distant look on his face. "Mmmm…I don't understand his story with you grandma, but it sounds pretty cool…"

"Don't understand it? How can you not…It's so amazingly romantic. I hope this Professor Snape is nice, though," said Lily, wrinkling her nose. "Mmm…I think I'll go up now Hugo…"

"Just wait a sec for me to finish, and I'll come too…" he said, swallowing his food.

"No, I'll go, you join me later…" she said as she walked off, leaving a slightly hurt Hugo behind. But what could she do?

Purposely, she passed the slytherin table, and stepped on somebody's foot. "Oops…sorry," she said as she walked off, and was rewarded by seeing most of the slytherin boys following her with their eyes.

She could only hope that a certain someone's eyes were within those ranks.


End file.
